sdmtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Compass Card
Description The Compass Card is A contactless smart card system in San Diego county maintained by the San Diego Association of Governments. It allows riders of both MTS and NCTD to store cash value and/or paperless tickets on a single card, so it can be used on MTS buses, the MTS Trolley, NCTD buses (Breeze), NCTD Coaster, and NCTD Sprinter routes. Unlike traditional magnetic transit cards, the compass card cannot become de-magnetized, however, the manufacture of the compass card, Cubic Transportation Systems, advises not to intentionally send it through the washer and/or dryer, and to keep it away form other contactless smart cards. Unlike traditional paper passes, if a compass card is reported lost or stolen the card is de-activated and the customer can purchase a new card to be received via mail with the existing balance and/or passes loaded onto it. The card itself is intended to be re-loadable and re-usable for up to five years, at which point the card will need to be replaced. System Construction Status Customers will be able to perform the following transactions at the corresponding locations with a Compass Card as indicated below Cards are being issued in four phases as shown bellow How it works The following process takes place when a user "taps" their card on a reader: * Authenticates the microchip's serial number (to avoid counterfeited or stolen cards) * Reads the rider's balance and/or passes * Reports the rider's activity to the Compass Card server * Writes the new balance (if applicable) * Shows green light if Compass Card is valid fare, Shows a red light if not valid Benefits As of November 1st 2009 SANDAG offers the following benefits to all Compass Card users: * First Compass Card is free * Automatic refill (registered users only) * Pass or balance replacement on lost or stolen cards (does not cover the retail cost of a new card, approx $5.00 USD) * Online card management * Telephone customer service * Photo ID integration (for senior-disabled-medicare or youth discount pass pass-holders only) * Compass Card users may purchase a 30 day "rolling pass" valid for 30 days from the date of purchase in addition to the traditional monthly pass good for a calendar month. * 14-day passes can be loaded onto the Compass Card at the cost of 60% of a monthly pass. System Launch Timeline Image gallery File:Compass Card Farebox.png|Compass Card being "tapped" on a "Smart Farebox" used on MTS bus routes in certain regions of the county. File:Compass Card Validator.png|Compass Card being "tapped" on a platform validator used on the Trolley, COASTER, and SPRINTER station platforms. File:Compass Card Retrofit Validator.png|A Compass Card being "tapped" on a standalone validator. These units are used as a cost effective solution to retrofit the fare payment system to accept Compass Cards as a form of payment File:Compass Card.jpg|A Typical (2007 Series) Compass Card File:2009-CompassCard-card-design-FRONT 001.jpg| New compass card design File:Discounted Compass Card.png|The Senior-Disabled-Medicare discounted Compass Card can replace a transit discount identification card File:Compass Card Multifare Tivcket Vending Machine.png|A ticket vending machine equipped with a Compass Card transceiver Footnotes # Compass card's Official Website # Metropolitan Transit System's Official Website # North County Transit District's Official Website # San Diego's Official Traffic, Transit and Commuter information Homepage # Compass Card Roll-out Schedule Category:Contactless smartcards Category:Public transport Category:Public transport in California Category:Public transportation in San Diego County, California Category:Fare collection systems